The Tora Youkai Next Door
by Kirei Baka Kasumi
Summary: (AU)Moving can be a pain.. making friends, meeting people.. but when you're me, Kagome 'Hell Rasier' Higurashi, things always seem to happen. Good or bad.
1. Default Chapter

Had to get it out of my head. There will be swearing in the story ( not this chapter ), but later. Oh! And some romance. And LOTS of violence. Cant resiest the fight seens.  
  
Summary : Moving can be a pain in the ass. But when you're me, Kagome Higurashi, something always seems to happen. Good or bad.  
  
---  
  
"Come on Kagome!"  
  
"Dont wanna..."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"I miss Eri..."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"I didnt wanna move dad..."  
  
"You've been saying that for the last hour, I know."  
  
"As long as its drilled into your head..."  
  
"Good Lord..." he father moaned in defeat. He finally left her to sulk in her new room. Her room. They had just moved away from her home town, a small little town in the woods. It was her home for all 19 years of her life. She had friends, family, and even an old ex-boyfriend or two back there. Now, they lived on the outside of a bigger city, where her fathers new work was. She wasnt at all thrilled about the whole idea of moving. She had just got out of school that year, and just wanted to relax with some of her friends that summer. They had plans to go out to her best friends, Eri's, parents cottage out by the beach. A full two weeks of nothing but open beach, camp fires, and surfing. Now, she couldnt go.  
  
Oh how her parents were going to pay for that one.  
  
But there was an upside to having to move. Just one though. No more Hojo. The guy asked her out every Friday since she turned 14, boyfriend or not. She'll give her Dad thanks for that. That and only that.  
  
Now, she had to make new friends. Something her Dad said would be easy. Her father and mother knew a few families here that were to be coming by around next week. Some big reuion. Her mother said that she would be meeting lots of people, some her age, and some a little older. Either way, she promissed her daughter that she would be making friends and getting new phone numbers and e-mail addresses in no time.  
  
Like she wanted to.  
  
She hated the thought of moving with a passion, and everyone was going to know it. You could say the idea of moving from her first home, friends, and family, was in her blood to hate.  
  
On the other hand, her little brother Sota, was absolutley thrilled. The grin that was on his face brought a new meaning to the phrase, _'Smiling from ear to ear'_. He had been smiling the whole trip. Talking about how he was going to be instant friends with any person he met. He actually supported the move! He was the first to start packing, and ended up packing half of their fathers clothes as well. Kagome just found it scary.  
  
He was thier mothers child. No doubt.  
  
She looked around. Her room wasnt so bad. It was nice. A black wall, with red, blue, and purple strips going down in in the corner. Her colors. The other walls were left for her to paint herself. She had her own, small balcony with beautiful glass doors and white drapes. King size bed, white comforter, navy blanket, and light blue pillows. Even hard wood floors. A nice, oak dresser sat accross from her bed, while a matching night stand sat beside her bed. Her computer, stereo, printer and scanner all sat on a big corner desk, just under one of her windows. She also had a sky light, that was just above the middle of her room. The rest of her stuff, her clothes, lap top, and others were still packed in their boxes, sitting in her walk in cloest, accross from her own privite bathroom. Alright, in her old home she didnt have her own bathroom, and she was loving this one! If that was supposed to make the moving idea easier on her, it was helping.  
  
"Kagome?" said a voice as someone knocked on her door. She knew who it was.  
  
"You can come in you know mom."  
  
"Oh." she said, coming into her room. "Are you liking it here so far?"  
  
"Its ok..." she trailed off, looking out her balcony door. "I'll get used to it.... Once I get my computer back up."  
  
"Thats good." she said. Her mother started looking over the room, not wanting to look at her daughters face as she said what was to come next. "Your father and I have invited some old friends over for dinner.... Inu Youkai..." she trailed off, finally looking up at her daughter.  
  
"Really?" she asked, turning her head to the side like a confused puppy would.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." she said, walking over and sitting on her bed, her black tail flipping from side to side behind her. "How long 'til dinner?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"'Kay." she said innocently, all the while letting ideas of how to annoy the youkai run through her head.  
  
"You are going to be good, right?" he mother asked firmly, otherwise telling Kagome that she better be good.  
  
"Relax mom!" she said, laughing a bit. "Okay, so I've been mean to some in the past, but I'll be nice! Promiss!"  
  
"Okay." her mother said, leaving her room.  
  
Yes, Kagome was going to have fun. Her Tora Youkai side had a problem with moving, but her Inu Youkai side was about to have a little fun.  
  
----

Inu Youaki - Dog Demon

Tora Youkai - Tiger Demon

----  
  
Im sorry. Juss had to get it out of my head. Like it? hate it? Review and you'll get more.


	2. New 'Friends'

Alright... something's I have to say.

InuYasha will be a full demon(youkai). Him and Sesshomaru will get along... in public. They still have different moms.

And I'm giving Kagome a older brother. He will get talked about in the chapter, and you'll meet him later.

Got that? Good.

O... Look... Im writing on Guess that means I DON'T own InuYasha after all... sigh

'...' - thinking

"..." - speaking

/.../ - typing

---

"InuYasha, get off your computer will you!?"

"Two seconds mom..."

"We're going to be late!"

"Then leave without me... I'll stay at home..."

"Get off the computer before I throw it out your window."

"You wouldn't do that... You love me to much..."

"You're right. But I would give it to Sesshomaru."

"Ugh..." he moaned, finally getting off of his PC. His mother smiled triumphintly. "Where are we going?" he asked, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"We're going to go see some old friends for dinner. They just moved here."

"And I have to go why?"

"Its summer. I haven't seen them since your brother was nothing but a kid. And... I was hoping you'd do them a favor..." she trailed off, waiting for her youngest sons reaction. InuYasha was a nice guy. But didn't really like doing favor's for people outside his family and friends.

"Like?" he asked, sounding interested.

"They have a daughter. Only a few months younger then you. Your father and I were wondering if you could show her around town with your friends."

InuYasha stopped to think about it for a moment. He knew that his friend Sango would love to meet another girl that she could hang out with, and Miroku? Hell. Miroku wouldn't care. Any female, he treated the same... Same question, same answer, same red faced Miroku after. "And we're going to meet her right now for dinner?" he asked, receiving a nod from his mother. "I guess."

"Good!" she said, clapping her hand together happily. "Now lets go! Your father and brother are waiting downstairs." she said, nothing but a smile on her face as she grabbed her sons arm and dragged him downstairs.

-

/Eri!!!/ Kagome typed to her friend over her MSN Messenger on her laptop.

/Hey Kag! how the new place?/ she typed back.

/I dont like it/

/Duh/

/Huh?/

/You dont like it because you miss us!/

'No, really?' he mind replied sarcastically. She looked across to the room to her black pup, Kurai, as he chased around his red ball while it bounced on the floor. /I know... I know./

/What did Sota think? and how about Kurai?/

/Sota was happy. and you know Kurai. As long as he can run, and has his toy, he doesnt care/

/lol/

"Battery Low" her laptop started flashing at the bottom of the screen. 'You cant be serious'

/Srry, batt' low... stupid laptop. Talk in the morning, same time as always, 'kay?/

/Alright. Night/

/Night Eri/

She signed off and let her computer die before she put it beside her PC and plugged it into and outlet.

She walked over to her dresser, and grabbed her favorite black and red bandana and started to unfold it, getting Kurai's attention. The young dog abandoned his once entertaining rubber ball and instead started looking at the red and black thabric. Slowly, he walked over to his owner, seeing that she was lost in thought, he grabbed the bandana quickly and ran out the door.

"Kurai!"

-

Finally arriving at the Higurashi house, the Tashio family got out of their car and started walking up the walkway to the front door. Lights were on, and there were three cars in the drive way, and what looked like a motorcycle beside the garage door. As InuYasha's mother was about to knock on the door, it suddenly sung open to revel a very excited women. The women had short, sliver hair, and a pink moon on her forehead with magenta stripes on her cheeks.

"HI!" the two women screamed before giving each other a hug. They quickly started talking as Kagome's mother lead her into the main living room.

"Good to see you again InuTashio." Kagome's father greeted. He had a black star on his forehead, showing that he was a Tora Youkai, with one black strip on each cheek. He also had navy blue and dark red streaks in his short hair.

"Its good to see you again too Kyoujaku."

"I don't believe you've met my youngest son." Kagome's father, Kyoujaku, said, putting a hand on Sota's shoulder. "This, is Sota."

Sota had a navy moon on his forehead, like his mother, and one black strip on each cheek like his father.

"Hello Sota."

"Hi." Sota said shyly, looking up at the TaiYoukai in front of him.

"This," InuTashio said, pointing over to InuYasha, "is my youngest, Inuyasha, and you know Sesshomaru."

"Now how could I forget Sesshomaru?" Kyoujaku said laughing at the end. "Sota, where is your sister?" he asked, getting nothing but a slight shrug from his son. "Kagome, my middle child, has decided to lock herself in her room with her dog, Kurai." he sighed. "And Kyoku, my oldest, wont be home until at least next week. He went to China with some friends."

"I'm betting your daughter didn't like the move?"

Kyoujaku sighed. "I'll tell you, come, come inside. Sota, go get your sister."

Sota started to turn around, but was stopped by a shout from upstairs.

"Kurai! Get back here now!"  
Sure enough, the black dog came running down the stairs and ran over Kyoujaku, stopping by his side. Kagome came down the stairs, and instantly spotted the dog beside her father and brother, along with three other males she'd never seen before. "And that would be my daughter, Kagome." her father said as she walked up to them. Kagome had a navy moon on her forehead, with a small five piont black star beside her left eye. Like her mother, she had two strips on her cheek, but hers were a crimson color. And in her hair, she had red streaks. "Kagome, this is InuTashio, and his two sons. Sesshomaru and InuYasha."

"Hello." she said sweetly, making a grab for Kurai's collar, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Drop it Kurai." she said quickly, only making the dog run off in the other direction.

"What does he have?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly interested.

"Something that she can get back later. Lets go into the living room." Kagome's father interrupted, leading them all into the living room. The family had unpacked quickly, leaving only a few of their clothing boxed up in their own rooms. The four people stepped in to see Kagome's mother, Asuka, and Inuyasha's mother, Yuki, already talking and laughing with each other. Everyone joined in, and started catching up on old times as their kids listened to any embarrassing stories about their parents. Dinner wasn't very eventful. They ate peacefully, simply enjoying the company. After that, they went back to the living room, where they talked even more.

"So Sesshomaru, I hear you've become queit the fighter." Kyoujaku said.

"You could say that."

"Maybe one of these days you'd like to challenge Kagome?"

"To easy." Kagome spoke up.

"Would you like to prove that?" Sesshomaru said defensively. Suddenly, all conversations stopped to hear theirs.

"Name the date and time and I'll willingly beat you senseless."

"Its a shame I'd kill you before you hit the floor."

"Say what ya want. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"Bring it on!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!" their fathers called after them as they stood up, neither about to back down. "Settle this later. Sit down Kagome."

Slowly, the two sat down, not once breaking eye contact.

'Jackass'

'Bitch'

Their fathers sighed, getting back into their conversation with InuYasha while their mothers went out into the garden.

-

"I'm sorry about how Kagome snapped at Sesshomaru. She's still not happy about the move." Asuka said as the two friends sat down on a bench under one of the bigger trees of the garden and back yard.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry for Sesshomaru's behavior. I told those boys to be good." Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry about Kagome. Everything and anything someone says to insult her seems to just roll of her shoulder." Asuka smiled, and they went back to their original conversation.

-

Later on, just al little bit after midnight, the Tashio's decided to go home for the night. Everyone said good night to each other, either with a hand shake or a hug, with the exception of Kagome and Sesshomaru talking to to each other, they left.

"Night!" Yuki called out the car window to Asuka, and she quickly returned the good bye with a wave and smile.

Kagome easily made it up to her room without being noticed, and flopped down on her bed. Kurai slowly came into her room, and laid down on the foot of her bed, stretching out. Of course, without her bandana. She was just about to relax and sleep, when there was a knocking at her door.

"Come in..." she sighed, just wanting to finally fall asleep.

"You going to bed?" he father asked, sitting down beside her.

"Was..." she sighed.

"You should have been nicer to Sesshomaru you know."

"Dad..."

"Kagome." he said firmly, something he usually didn't do with her. "He's a nice guy. So is InuYasha. I know you're not exactly happy with me right now because of the move, but don't take it out on them."

"Alright dad... I'll try to be nicer next time." she groaned.

"Good, because InuYasha is taking you with his friends around town tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Night dear, love you."

"Dad!"

"DAD!!"

-

And there you go. Chapter number two. Longer then the first. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Lets Go!

Ahh... Chapter three...

InuYasha gets to take Kagome around town. With Sango. And... Miroku. Lets see what happends shall we?

Dont own 'em! So dont bother!

'...' - thinking

"..." - speaking

/.../ - typing

Kyoujaku, Kagome's father, slowly opended his daughters bedroom door. It was almost nine a.m., and InuYasha was going to come around with his friends around noon.

Stepping into the room, he had to bite his lip from sighing at the sight.

Kagome was lying on her bed, in nothing but pajama pants and a small tank top, sleeping like she used to when she was nothing but a baby. The blue and red streaks in her hair slowly faded, then came back to thier full color, telling him that she was sleeping soundly. Her fluffy, black tail was lying on the bed, its streakes doing that same as the ones in her hair, as its tip slightly twitched in her sleep, while Kurai's head was buried in its fur. His own legs occasionally twitching. It was picture perfect cuteness.

And thats what he was going to do.

Kagome hated being woken up before nine a.m., and liked sleeping in until atleast 10:30 durring summer.

This, wasnt going to happen.

Kyoujaku slowly walked into the room, walking over to the side of her bed. From behind him, he grabbed a digital camera, and took a picture.

Kagome's eyes flew open and sat up to....

Nothing.

Kyoujaku had used his youkai speed to get out of there and close the door softly behind him.

'Now... To get these onto the computer...' he thought, a sly smirk that his own daughter had adopted from him coming to his face as he made it down stairs.

20 mintues later, Kagome came downstairs in a dark red spagehtii strap and black cargos, and walked into the kitchen. Her brother was sitting at the dinning room table, playing on his Game Boy. Not surprising. The kid was addicted. Kurai ran past her, running over to him, playfully batting at his silver like color tail.

"Morning Kags." he said as Kagome sat down across from him at the table.

"Morning." Kagome greeted, putting a concealing spell on her tail so Kurai wouldnt start playing with it. "What are you doing today?"

"I helping mom and dad here. I heard you get to go on a date with InuYasha." he said slyly, pausing his game to tease her.

"Its not a date. Hes showing me around town with his friends." she said firmly, not needing him to get the wrong idea.

"Of course Kagome..." Sota said slowly. "Whatever you say..."

"Oh shut up, please."

Sesshomaru slowly opened his brothers bedroom door. InuYasha was still sleeping, and his mother asked him to go wake him up. So, he was going to be helpful and ... _'nice'._

Slowly, and quietly, he walked up to his nightstand, seeing his digital alarm clock. Sesshomaru easily set the alarm from 10:15, to 10:05, exactly two minutes from the current time. He turned up the volume by a quarter, and then silently left the room.

-.-.-.-2 Minutes later-.-.-.-

InuYasha lay comfortably in his bed, dreaming about throwing his older brother off a cliff. He had his hand to his throat, his claws about to pierce the skin when-

**_BEEP_**

InuYasha instanly woke up, covering his senstive ears with his hands. That was **extremly** loud. But it got him awake. And he totally knew who did it. And oh was he going to pay...

As soon as he got back his hearing.

Kagome sat up in one of the many trees in her backyard, simply relaxing in the sun light. Before she went outside, she had gone back up to her room and sent Eri an e-mail. She said that she wouldnt be able to get online at the same time to talk with her because she had to go out with some new 'friends' that we're going to show her around town. Really, Kagome didnt know what they would be like. After leaving her old friends, all she really wanted now was to know some people that she could hang out with day to day. People that she could relate to and just goof off with. Of course she did these kinds of things with her older brother, but even out here he had Sesshomaru, and she wasnt really liking Sesshomaru on any level right now.

Unknown to her, InuYasha and his friends Sango and Miroku had just gotten into her back yard. They came to the front door and asked for her, so her brother Sota lead them through the house to the back yard, saying she was most likely relaxing in a tree. The three friends went around a bit looking for her, only to find that she was in the tree closest to the house.

The tree that they passed four times already.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha called up to her, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Really to go walk around?"

Kagome jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet, looking over the three before her.

InuYasha was wearing baggy jean cargo's, and a tight black t-shirt. The man beside him had a small pony tail at the back of his head, and but was also wear pants similar to InuYasha's, his a dark purple shirt instead. On the other side of InuYasha, stood a girl that look to be only a few months older then her. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and she wore dark pink eye liner. She had a black tank top on, with hip huggers on.

"This," InuYasha said, pointing over the male beside him. "Is Miroku. Miroku, be nice. She will kick your ass, and I wont stop her."

"Yea, yea, yea," Miroku said, turning his full attention to Kagome. 'Chest and ass... Nice... And she has some faint abs...' his mind trailed off as he looked her up and down. "Its nice to meet you Kagome."

"Moving on..." InuYasha said, lightly nugging Miroku in the ribs after he noticed his eyes. "This, is Sango."

"Hi." Sango said sweetly. She also looked Kagome over, just not with a perverted mind like Miroku. 'She looks nice. Strong too. And I like how she can make a tight top and baggy pants just look... right. We gotta go shopping today.'

"Sango, Miroku, this is Kagome."

Now it was Kagome's turn to say something. "Hi guys." she said nicely, feeling her fathers eyes on her back. 'Be nice for dad... Dont get grounded! Wanna make friends!'

"So, you wanna drop by the mall on your grand tour?" Sango asked.

"Sure. You guys go wait out front, and I'll grab some cash. Meet ya out there." Kagome said before lightly jogging back off into the house and up to her room.

"Yes! Mall! I'm likin' her already." Sango said as the trio made it out onto the front lawn.

"Same here... She has a **very** nice body..." Miroku trailed off, gaining a glare from both Sango and InuYasha.

"I hope you realize she **will** kick your ass." InuYasha said. So far the only person to beat on Miroku was Sango, and she was no Inu/Tora youkai.

"And if she doesnt, I will. Dont ruin this Miroku, we **want** to be her friends you know!" Sango said. "Just be good."

"Why would you think im not good?" Miroku asked, faking a hurt feeling.

"Shut up, shes coming, we dont need her knowing your a hentai." InuYasha grumbeled as Kagome came down the walk way, a chain holding the walet that was inside her pocket to her pants.

"Couldnt find my purse, so I had to borrow my older brothers walet." she said. "We ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go!" Sango said, leading Kagome into the city on foot with the guys trailing closely behind.

That was Chapter three! Review and you'll get what happends at the mall with them!

Sorry about the formating, but wont let me do any better then this... its sucks! Sorry! But review anyways!


	4. My Friends, And the Mall

Hello! OMG! I woke up to so many reviews today! I was so happy! And I still am. So thats why I'm updating.

**IMPORTANT**

I am sorry about the last chapters formating, but wouldnt let me do any better then what it turned out, so I guess I'll have to try something a little different. Once again, Sorry!

Oh, and I dont own anything thats related to InuYasha... Sad, I know.

'...' - thinking

"..." - speaking

_Italic_ - typing

-.-.-.-Chapter Four-.-.-.-

'Wow... This place is - beautiful.' Kagome thought.

The four new friends had been walking around town for a while, and it was already near four o'clock. They had taken her everywhere. Corner stores, down town, parks, community centers, everywhere. And now, there was only one place they had to go. The mall.

Sango was telling Kagome about all of the best stores, but she wasnt really listening. They were walking on a street covered in Sakura trees, and the was the sun shone through the pettels was just so beautiful. InuYasha and Miroku both noticed that she wasnt listening, and followed her line of sight to the trees. Soon, they were caught up in the pure beauty themselves.

"This is just so... Peacefull." InuYasha said under his breath, so quietly only Kagome caught it. She nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"Yo Dog Breath!"

Yup. Spoke WAY to soon.

"Fuck." InuYasha sighed, once again only Kagome heard it, but both Miroku and Sango were able to see why.

"Whats up? And whats wit the hott chick with you nerds?" a man said as he stepped up infront of them. He also had a high pony tail, and had the lightest blue eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"Go away Wolf." InuYasha growled. He didnt need this scum bag all over Kagome when she just moved here.

"Why? Arent you going to intruduce me?"

"No."

"Fine. Be a stupid mutt." the man said, turning away from InuYasha and walking over to Kagome. "Hello. I'm Koga." he said nicely, grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Ookami." Kagome said. She took back her hand, looking absolutley disscusted. Slowly, she walked over to one of Koga's friends that stood behind him, and whipped the back of her hand across his cheek. "I'm Kagome." she turned back to Koga, letting the concealing spell she put on earlier drop off the moon and star markings on her face. "And dont do that again."

"Inu Tora..." Koga said slowly, looking from Kagome to InuYasha and back again. "Nice."

"Go away Koga." Sango said, shoving him back over to his friends. Kagome lifted her hand and slowly passed it back over her face, putting the concealing spell back in place. "Come on guys. Lets go before Kagome has to go back home." and with that, they left Koga and his group on the side walk and continued to the mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-The Mall-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Kag, we can call you that right? How much money did you bring?" Sango asked, grabbing her friends hand and leading her into the mall.

To say the least, the mall was huge, three floors of nothing but clothes, clothes, food, cd's, and everything a teen could ask for. Perfect.

"Yea, you guys can call me that." Kagome smiled. She had friends. "Umm.. I think I brought around... 70 dollars... Maybe less."

"Thats okay." Miroku said, smiling at the two women. They were going to be very close friends by the end of the day. "You guys wanna get something to eat?"

"Yea."

Once everyone was done eating, they decided to sit back and relax for a bit before going in and out of the stores. Actually, the guys just wanted to sit back and relax for a bit before having to carry the girls bags and walk through all three floors twice.

"So Kagome... how many siblings do you have?" Miroku asked.

"Two. My little brother Sota, and my older brother Kyoku. What about to guys?"

"Sesshomaru, older brother from hell."

"Younger brother Kohaku. Hes not so bad."

"Haha! Only child! In all of your faces!" Miroku laughed, only gaining glares and silent death threats. "Okay... So, what do you like to do for fun Kagome?"

"Me? Well... I like surfing, pulling pranks with friends, skateboarding, malls, and playing with my dog Kurai. You?"

"Surfing."

"Pranks."

"Women."

"Huh? Women?" Kagome asked, completely confused. Sango let her head drop and bang onto the table, and InuYasha sighed in aggravation. "What do you mean Miroku?"

'Dont awnser that... Please dont awnser that...'

'Its was nice knowing you Miroku...'

"Women are very nice and beautiful." Miroku said, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously, hoping Kagome would catch the bait.

She didnt.

But, being nice, she thought she'd let it slip. After all, he was a nice guy. "'Kay... So what do you guys wanna do?"

-.-.-.-.-.-Seven O'Clock-.-.-.-.-.-

"Night Guys!" Kagome called out to her new friends from her front door as they left. She had gotten all of their phone numbers, and programed them into her cell phone. As soon as they were out of her sight and down the street, she unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Mom! Dad! Sota! I'm home!" she called, putting down her bags by the front door. Both Sango and her had bought a pair of shoes, some pants, and two Roxy t-shrits. "Anybody home!?" She called, after no one called back to her or showed their face from the rooms. She wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge door. It said:

_Kagome,_

_Your mother and Sota have gone out with Yuki, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's mother. I'm going back to our old home to gather the few things that are left, and should be home by tomorrow. Your mother and brother wont be home until late, so be good._

_**NO** boys in the house._

_Love,_

_Dad._

_P.S._

_If you're hungry, eat something. And eating something doesnt mean chocolate and sour candies. I know whats left. Love ya._

'Well there goes the sour gummie worms idea.' Kagome thought laughing. She went upstairs after letting the family dogs outside to run around, and checked her e-mail.

_Hey Kags!_

_I'm happy you're finally going to make some new friends out there! And this InuYasha guy sounds hott... Get him while you can! LMAO. And tell me about your day. I wanna know!_

_E-mail me bac!_

_Eri._

'Eri... My boy crazy best friend...' Kagome thought good heartedly.

_Yo Eri,_

_InuYasha isnt bad looking... Happy?_

_And his friends are really nice. They showed me around, took me shopping at the most **awesome** mall ever. You gotta come down here sometime so I can take ya. But lemme tell ya first, I think I have some new friends. They're all really nice. And they actually like me for me! But I miss you guys. Tell everyone hi for me out there, aiight?_

_Be good, and stay outta trouble._

_Atleast until I can get back you there. =P_

_Kagome_

'Friends...' she thought after sending the email. 'Yea.' She smiled.

'My friends.'

-.-.-.-.-.-End Chapter-.-.-.-.-.-

Ookami - Wolf

Inu - Dog

Tora - Tiger

Good? I would like to thank everyone who review for chapter one to three. If you reviewed, then think of this chapter as a MAJOR thank you! Byez for now!

If you get bored, I have another fic... lol, you dont have to though, but you can alway check it out on my profile!

Byez!

Kasumi.


	5. Prank Gone Wrong

People like my story!! Yay!

Disclaimer -- Lets put it this way, I dont own anything.

'...' - thinking

"..." - speaking

_Italic_ - typing

**A/N:** Lucky you! You get to meet Kagome's older brother today!

-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter Five -.-.-.-.-.-

It was around six a.m. when Sota woke up. He had the perfect plan to go into his sisters room and pull a prank on her.

In the past, Kagome had pulled numbers of pranks on him and the family. All in good fun of course. But he got the worst. Heres only some...

-Missing right shoe of ALL pairs

-Itching power in sheats

-Ice cubes in pillow case

-Hand placed in water while sleeping

-Missing clothes except Power Rangers pajamas and a very hot pink sweat suit

And his older siblings favourite....

**[FLASH BACK]**

"AHHHHHH!" Sota screamed, coming down the stairs and running into the kitchen of their old home. "KAGOME! KYOKU!"

Both Inu Tora youkai burst into a laughing rage as soon as they noticed their younger siblings pressence. They had slipped some sleeping pills into his milk that he always had before he went to bed, and died his tail pink.

Sleeping Pills - $20.00

Pink Dye, garenteed to last for 2 - 5 days, - $15.00

Sota's face in the morning, - PRICELESS!

**[END FLASH BACK]**

And now... he was about to get his revenge!

Slowly, Sota got out of bed and quietly walked to his shut door. On the dresser beside it, he had everything he needed.

Check list :

Hair safe Bleach : Check

2 - 5 Day Pink Dye : Check

Hair Gell : Check

Yes, this was going to be good.

The plan was to bleach, then dye her tail pink. Pay back for what she did to his. Then, for extra effect, use the best hair gell money could buy, and give her a mohawk, creepy looking braids, and just twist her hair so much, she wont be able to comb through it.

He walked down the hall, passing his parents room. His father wasnt due back home until dinner, so it was only his mother in thier room. He put his sensitive ear to the door, and lisented. There was an even set of breathing from the other side of the door. She was asleep.

Quickly, he got to Kagome's room at the end of the hall and opened the door. Kurai picked his head up, but noticing it was only Sota, he got off the bed and walked downstairs. His owner and best friend was safe... Physicly.

After he was sure Kurai was downstairs, Sota slowly and quietly made it to the side of his sisters bed. He was about to stand up fully to make sure she really was asleep and not just tricking him, when two arms wrapped around him and dragged him out the room.

"Sota! How careless can you get?" the person whispered in Sota ear. He dragged him out of the room and put him down in the hallway after he closed the door to Kagome's bedroom.

Sota turned around and took a look at the guy infront of him. He only looked to be around three or four years older then his sister. He too had a black tail that trailed behind him, and a navy moon on his forehead, that was right over a black star. But unlike Kagome and Sota, he didnt have any stripes on his cheeks. His hair was short in the back, but long in the front so some of it covered some of his eyes, with red and purple streaks.

"Now, if your going to pull a prank, pull it right." he said. "Now, what were you trying to do?"

Sota quickly filled him in on the plan, but the guy only shook his head at the young boy.

"You didnt give her any sleeping pills last night did you?"

'So thats what I forgot... Damn it!' he thought, looking down at his feet. The guy infront of him got the point.

"Dont worry. We can do it later, but heres the new plan..."

-.-.-.-.-.- Five Minutes Later -.-.-.-.-.-

Slowly, Sota and the new guy went into Kagome's room. Sota went straight across the room over to her computer and laptop, while the other went to Kagome's bed side. Sota opened up the laptop, and turned it on. He was on her desktop in no time. Quickly, he signed onto her MSN. Guessing her password wasnt hard. He ignored all of her instant messages, and went straight to her inbox. There was one e-mail that caught his attention.

_Hey Kags!_

_I'm happy you're finally going to make some new friends out there! And this InuYasha guy sounds hott... Get him while you can! LMAO. And tell me about your day. I wanna know!_

_E-mail me bac!_

_Eri._

That one had been replyed to with ...

_Yo Eri,_

_InuYasha isnt bad looking... Happy?_

_And his friends are really nice. They showed me around, took me shopping at the most **awesome** mall ever. You gotta come down here sometime so I can take ya. But lemme tell ya first, I think I have some new friends. They're all really nice. And they actually like me for me! But I miss you guys. Tell everyone hi for me out there, aiight?_

_Be good, and stay outta trouble._

_Atleast until I can get back you there. =P_

_Kagome_

This got Sota thinking, but before he knew what to do, a pop up on the right corner of the screen said that Eri had just sent them a new email.

'Jackpot!'

_Hey Kags,_

_I'm happy you finally have some new friends out there. We all say hi. Its not the same around here with out ya you know? We miss you, but have fun out there. Dont forget, as soon as we can, we're comin down! Just say the date and were there, you know that. And if you ever wanna just relax and come home, my place is your place._

_Luv ya!_

_Eri._

'So everybody misses lil' Kag's...' Sota thought. He was about to reply to the e-mail, saying that he was Kagome, but the girl in question shifted in her bed from her back to her side, making both boys jump. Sota quickly closed the laptop, not thinking about turning anything off or signing out of her messenger, and went straight to the door. With one last look to the doomed boy beside his sister, he ran out the door like the 13 year old coward he was, and went straight to his own room.

The boy beside Kagome was just about to get up and follow Sota, but somehow... Kagome had gotten hold of his tail... And was now holding it like a five year old holds a teddy bear. This, is not good.

'Shit!' he thought. 'Kagome! Let go! Please let go!' he begged mentally. "Alright..." he said out loud. "Kagome... Let go of my tail..." he said softly, slowly pulling back his tail.

"Hmmm... no..." she mumbled in her sleep. That awnser didnt really help much. "Soft..."

"Yea, I know that." he mumbled. "Now let go." no awnser. "Let go!"

In two second he regreted his choice of action.

Kagome woke up, and looked from the tail in her hands to the persons face that it belonged to. Her eyes lightened up, and she jumped on him.

"Kyoku!" she screamed happily, hugging her older brother. She had greatly missed her brother, and was happy he was home. But just as quickly as it came, all the happiness left her eyes and she sat back up on her bed. "How long have you been in my room?"

He chose not to awnser that one. Kagome liked having her room to herself. She didnt like having her borthers go through her stuff.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Yup. Wasnt going to awnser that one either.

"Get out."

And before she could say anything else, he was out and already in Sota's room.

"Sota, you are so dead..."

-.-.-.-.-.- Later that Day -.-.-.-.-.-

Once again, Kagome lay up in one of the trees in the back yard relaxing. It was once again a very nice sunny day. Not to hot, but not to cold.

A little ways away she could see the family dogs playing with eachother. Herself, mother, father, and Kyoku all had a dog of their own. There also were two more dogs they owned, trained to protect. All German Shepards. Sota, was really the only one who didnt have a dog of his own. They got thier dogs as puppies on thier 15th birthday, so Sota had two more years to wait until he got his own.

Speaking of Sota, she hadnt seen him all day. Wierd...

Kyoku on the other hand had gone out for the rest of the day to catch up on old times with Sesshomaru. Not that surprising...

Her mother was chatting on the internet with some old friends that lived somewhere in the city. She promissed they'd come by sometime...

And her father was in sight. He came home just after lunch, earlier then he said, and unpacked everything that he got. They were only some old pots and pans of her mothers. Nothing much really. And now he was sitting back in a hamock, reading the sports pages.

She was about to close her eyes and relax, but her cell phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" she awnserd.

"Hey Kagome! Its Sango." Sango said happily.

"Hey Sango, whats up?"

"Well, tomorrow I was gonna invite the guys to go swimming, do you wanna come too?"

"Sure! I'd love to." she said, smiling even though she knew Sango couldnt see it.

"Great! I'm sure InuYasha wouldnt mind picking you up, he usually drives anyways. We'll pick you up last, and I'll call you while we go to pick up Miroku. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

"Alright, bye, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye."

There was a click on the other side of the line, so Kaogme hung up. Yup, she was starting to like it here already.

-.-.-.-.-.- End Chapter -.-.-.-.-.-

Well, there you go. Thats your new chapter. And all those pranks, I've done them all to my little sister. SOOO much fun. (Well, except for the flash back one. I cant. My sister doesnt have a tail)

Hope ya liked it! Review! Next Chapter, swimming!

Kasumi


	6. Swimming

Hello.

About tlast chapter, I'm really sorry. I guess you guys might have thought it was boring, but I had a bit of writers block. And that, seriously sucks. So, I decided that to make it up to you, I'd update really fast. When was my last update - Yesterday? 29th? Well, todays the 30th, so here ya go!

'...' - thinking

"..." - speaking

_Italic_ - typing

-.-.-.-.-.- Chapter Six -.-.-.-.-.-

Sango slowly walked upto Kagome's front door. It was about an hour before they were going to go swimming, and she had already told InuYasha to pick them both up here. She thought that she'd go over and hang out with her new friend, and learn more about her. So here she was, on their door step, about to knock when the door suddenly flew open.

"Hello!" she a cheerful voice. An older women stood on the other side of the door beaming at Sango.

"Hi. Is Kagome home?" Sango said, smiling at the other women. 'This must be her mom... Damn shes happy...'

"Oh. You must be one of her new friends shes going swimming with, right?"

"Yup. I came over to see how Kagome was doing."

"Come on in!" she said, stepping aside so Sango could step in. "I'm Kagomes mother, you can call me Asuka, like the rest of her firends."

"Hi. I'm Sango." they shook hands.

"Kagome's just in the back yard fighting with her older borther. If you go straight through the hall, the back door should be open." Asuka said. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." she smiled, then left.

'Fighting?' Sango thought. Last time she checked parents were supposed to stop thier children from fighting each other. Slowly, she made her way down the hall. Once she got close to the back door, she could hear the sound of metal hitting metal. She stepped out, and he eyes widend at the sence before her.

Kagome jumped up into the sky, red flames coming from the bottom of her feet as she raised her sword and blocked the attack coming from Kyoku. While he was busy putting pressure on her sword, she kneed him in the side, and he backed off. Quickly, she made a swipe for him with her claws, which slowly started to bleed with red poison. Knowing the attack, Kyoku quickly jumped back and kicked the sword out of his sisters hand. Niether noticing Sango pressence by the door.

Sango looked up at her friend in amazement. Kagome never said she could fight. She looked around the back yard to see an older looking man, obviously her father, and a younger boy with him, both watching the fight. She made her way over to them quickly, and sat down on the grass beside the young boy.

"Hi. You're one of Kagome's friends, right?" he asked.

"Yea, Sango. You're Sota, right?" she asked, recognizing him from the last time she was there.

"Yup. There really good at this, dontcha think?" he asked, raising a finger to the fight.

Kagome came down to the ground with amazing speed and cought her swords hilt before it touched the ground. Kyoku ran at her, sword raised, but she dodged the attack, and punched him in the stomach. He quckliy recoverd and kicked her, sending her back into a tree with a 'thud'. Usuing his youkai speed, he ran infront of her and took her sword before she could recover. Seeing that he could end this any second, Kagome jumped into the tree, quickly hiding herself from his view she stood on a branch right behind him.

Kyoku looked up. He couldnt see her through the thick mass of leaves. Slowly, Kagome came down behind him, and pushed him into the tree with her full body wieght. She took both the swords from his hands and pointed them at the back of his neck.

"Enough." their father said, finally standing up from his seated possistion on the ground. "Well done Kagome, but you will need more training before you battle Sesshomaru. Go take a shower. Your friends here."

Kagome backed away from Kyoku so he could turn around. Before she knew it, he had knocked her feet out from under her and had the swords in his hands once again.

"Close Kags," he laughed. "but you still fight like a five year old!" and he was gone. Kagome glared and the space at her feet where he just was. She finally looked back to see Sango smiling at her from beside a tree.

"Hey, a little help?"

Sango smiled and made her way over to her friend. She grabbed her hand and slowly helped her up.

"Come on, I'll show you my room."

-.-.-.-.-.- Kagome's Room, 15 Minutes Later -.-.-.-.-.-

Sango sat on Kagome's bed, Kurai's head in her lap, waiting for Kagome to finish changing. She was getting changed into a halter style bikini, much like Sango's, but hers was navy, and Sango was a dark pink color. At first, Sango was amazed by her room. She found it beauitful. Kagome just shrugged at her expression and asked her to pick out a bathing suit and clothes from her closet for her while she took a shower.

Sango walked into the closet and was floored. Okay, so Kurai was naping in there and jumped on her licking her face, but that wasnt the only reason.

Kagome had a lot of clothes. She had jeans, tanks, cargo's, track pants, long sleeved shirts, hoodies, and they looked all so cool. She went around just looking at the different types, colors and materails, and soon found out what to make Kagome wear. She found the bathing suit, something that all the guys at the pool would like, and after, since they were all going to go out to dinner, she found Kagome a pair of dark hip hugger jeans, and a nice white blouse to go with it.

"Alright, do I look okay?" she asked, walking out in the outfit for the resturaunt.

"Beautiful!" Sango smiled. "Now lets see the bathing suit!"

Kagome sighed, but went back into her bathroom anyways. A few moments later, she came out in the bathing suit.

"Perfect!" Sango said. "Now change into your cargo's, but keep the bathing suit on, and InuYasha will be here any minute with Miroku."

"Alright, two seconds." Kagome said, then went back into the bathroom to gather her things and put on her cargo's and tank top.

-.-.-.-.-.- The Pool -.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome and Sango came out of the girls changing room and walked over to the hot tub, where they all agreed to meet. They had paid a small ammount of four bucks each, and split up to go and change. The girls were the first ones out, and were now sitting down into the hot tub. Both girls sat back and sighed as the hot water washed over them.

"Hey girls." InuYasha said as he sat next to Kagome, Miroku next to Sango. "What do you three wanna do first?"

"Hey Kagome, can you dive?" Miroku asked.

"Yea... why?" Kagome asked, opening one of her eyes to look at him.

"There are two diving boards here, wanna test your skills?"

"Who am I jumping against?"

"InuYasha and I. Sango can judge."

"Come on Kag's, lets go!" Sango said before Kagome could even awnser, pulling her out of the hot tub. The guys both looked on, totally floored.

Miroku couldnt take his eyes off of thier bodys. 'Thank you God...'

InuYasha himself couldnt help himself from staring at them also, mostly Kagome. 'There really is a God...'

The girls quietly giggled to themselves, knowing that the two guys they left behind were staring at thier retreating forms.

"Alright! How wants to dive first?" Miroku asked. The girls came out of their secret stupor instantly. Your couldnt blame them really, InuYasha and Miroku were hot without thier shirts! He looked around, niether InuYasha or Kagome volenteered. "Fine." he sighed, and walked up the steps to the high dive. He jumped a few times at the edge, then finally jumped off and did a flip before straighting out and diving in.

"Six!" Sango cheered from the side lines. "Your turn Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and walked up the steps. She too jumped a few times before jumping off. She did a backwards flip and three foward ones after before she dove into the water.

"Wow!" Sango clapped and he friend reached the surface and started swimming towards her and Miroku. "Ten! Your turn InuYasha!"

InuYasha went up the steps and jumped off right away, did and back flip and four after into before he dove into the water.

"Wow!" Sango said. Once he reached the surface, people that had gathered behind them started to clap. "Perfect ten!"

"Nice jump InuYasha, show me how to do that sometime?" Kagome asked once he reached the edge.

"Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.- Later That Night -.-.-.-.-.-

"Night Sango!" Kagome called from the front seat of InuYasha's Explorer.

They had left the pool, everyone happy. Once they got to the resturaunt, they sat down and ate, all the while talking about new things in town. They all had fun. But like the saying goes, _'Time flys when you're having fun'_, by the time they were done talking, it was already 11:30, and Sango and Kagome needed to be home by Midnight. So here they were, Miroku already being dropped off, and Sango opening her front door and waving to the two before she went in.

"Tonight was fun." Kagome said, smiling over at InuYasha beside her.

"Your right, it was." he smiled back. "Well, heres your place." He said, pulling up to her house after a few moments.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

InuYasha watched as she made her way up the stone pathway to her front door. She rang the door bell, and a man he didnt recognize opened the door. She turned back to him and waved, the entered the house. He man that opended the door for her looked back and InuYasha and glared at him as InuYasha put his car into drive and drove off to his own home.

InuYasha knew he was glaring at him as he left, but had no clue who the hell he was...

'Hmmm... I'll ask her later.' he decided, turning a corner a going off to his house. 'But damn... She looked good tonight...'

-.-.-.-.-.- End Chapter -.-.-.-.-.-

There you go. really long chappie. hope ya like it. REVIEW! =)

Oh, and Kikyo will me coming soon... But I dont like her. SO, Bashers, I NEED YOUR HELP! You wanna see soemthing done to Kikyo, send it in, and it might just happen!!! Thanx!!

-Kasumi


End file.
